In love with my step-mother
by Missmegirl0217
Summary: I know it's wrong to love her but I just can't help. I have no chance in hell of being with her either. Why you ask. Well that's because she is my step-mother. The newest Mrs. Moon.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up from another dream about her. That's the second one this week which is pretty bad concerning she is my step mom. I don't understand why some one as beautiful and young as she is would marry my dad that is 36 years old. I know what you think my dad is young to have a 19 year old but my parents had me when my dad was 17 and my mom was 16. They never married because my mom didn't want to keep me so my dad got me and left her after I was 3 months old. He has been married about 7 times I guess. Hell it's been some many Mrs. Moon I can remember. After the first 2 I stopped learning their names and just started calling them all HER that is until he married Allyson Danielle Dawson. She is 18 and loves to dance, sing, and party. We are really close since my dad is always gone out of town fucking every girl he can. Ally knows that he cheats on her she just has no where to go. Her mom died when she was 10, her grandparent are all gone, her dad beat her and made her be a stripper to make him money til she moved out when her and my dad got married 8 months ago when she turned 18. Well enough about all that. It's 5 in the morning so I guess I'll just get up since my classes start at 7. I walk in the kitchen wear nothing but my boxer and there she is sitting there crying.

" what's wrong Ally?" I asked alil worried in my voice.

"Oh my god Austin" she cried while running in my arms "I got some bad news"

" what is" I asked concerned.

" it's your dad" "he is" she cried

"He is what? Please tell me I'm starting to worry" I told her.

" dead" " he overdosed last night with some stripper" she cried.

All I could do it hold her tight and cry. I wish it wasn't true. He is all I had except for Ally and my best bud Dez.

A/n I hope y'all like this story. I just got the idea and went with it. Please review good or bad!


	2. Chapter 2

~Time skip~

It's been three weeks since my dad died and all I have done is lay in bed, eat, and use the restroom. Ally has tired to talk to me but I just don't want to. I still feel like I'm dreaming about all of this. All I want to do is wake up to my dad still being here. I look at the clock and see it's 12 am and I'm wide awake. Fuck just laying here I'm going out tonight. I get up and go shower, then I get out and get dressed in some black jeans, red tight fitted t-shirt, black leather jacket, and my black and red nike air maxs. I grab my wallet and keys. I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat real fast before leaving and there is Ally eating some pizza she must have ordered. "Oh hey Austin! Do you want some pizza?" She asked I just nodded and started eating. I looked at her and seen she was alil upset so I figured I would ask her if she wanted to go out and party with me. " so Ally why don't you go get dressed and go to 21 and up with me?" I ask. 21 and up is a club that you have to be 21 to get in but me and Ally have fake IDs so we go a lot. " that sounds great. I'll be ready in 10 mins. Btw you look really good tonight" she said with a smile and the first time in three weeks I smiled a real smile. This maybe just want I needed.

~ten minutes later~

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Ally to get ready so we can go and then she walks out wear some hot pink short shorts and a black crop top with some black wedges. She was so gorgeous and sexy mixed in one. "So how do I look?" She asked looking a little nervous because she normally doesn't dress like this. "You look ugh you look." I said speechless. "I look what?" "You look perfect" "thanks but I'm far from perfect" she said while winking at me. I got up and grabbed her hand and led her out the door. The sparks that flew between us was unreal. I have never felt this way about any one in my life. This night will be amazing.

~ at the club~  
The music was pumping and everyone was dancing. We just got our drinks and sat down to talk alittle. After about ten minutes Ally asked me to go dance with her so some drunk didn't try. So I agreed and now I have a big problem if you know what I mean. Ally is grinding all up on me pushing her ass on my rock hard dick. Then she turns and whispers " baby,is that for me? If so we are going to have fun tonight." Did she just say that. I'm about to take her right here if she keeps on. I was about to say some thing back when I heard someone screaming my name. Oh great I know that annoying voice anywhere. It's Cassandra White (Cassie) my ex girlfriend. There is about to be drama cause her and Ally hate each other that's why we broke up.

"Austin baby, what you doing here?"

"To get drunk and dance duh"

"Oh why are you dancing with that nasty slut" she said and I got pissed cause she was talking about my sweet Ally.

Before I could answer Ally pushed me back some and got in Cassie's face " bitch he can be with who ever he wants your not his gf so it's none of your damn business for 1 and for 2 your the one that has fucked 100 guys and got aids so I'm not the slut you are. Now leave before I make your ugly ass." Damn this is a new side to Ally I have never seen and I love it. After Cassie walked off Ally told me to take her home so I did.

~at the house~  
We just got home and I was shutting the front door when all of a sudden I felt Ally's lips on my neck and her hands on my abs. "I have wanted you to fucked for a while now" she tells me. Omg she is going to be the death of me.

A/N  
I hope you like this chapter. Let me know if you think they should have sex or should it wait? Let me know


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you drunk?" Is all I could ask. She has never been this way toward me. "No Austin I'm not drunk. I just couldn't ever hit on you cause of your dad. So please stop talking and kiss me." She said a little pissed off. I went to kiss her but all that played in my head is that she done fucked my dad and I just couldn't do it. Now don't get me wrong I wanted to so bad but how do you have sex with your dead fathers wife? I told her I couldn't and ran to my room. I throw my self on my bed and buried my head in the pillow. I got the chance to have hot sex with the girl of my dreams and I just couldn't do it. This is so wrong I should be the one with her. It should of been me all along. I got pulled out my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. " come in" I said "hey Austin I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that. I thought you been wanting to do this that's why I said something. Hell I never had sex with your dad cause when I met you I knew you was the one to get my self to for the first time." She said crying.

I jumped up and grabbed her kissing her softly. " shhh stop crying baby. I do want to have you I just couldn't cause I thought you and my dad had sex and I just couldn't do it. I want my first time to be with you." As soon as that got out my mouth she jumped in my arms and wrapped her legs around me. " oh god Austin please be my first. I won't you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk tomorrow. " I started undressing her and myself. When we was both naked I laid her down and I hovered over her looking in her eyes for some kind of sign to stop and there wasn't any so I started kissing and sucking on her neck which scored a moan from Ally. I placed lite kisses down her body til I got to her wet little pussy I spread her legs and settled in between. I looked up to met her beautiful eyes she nod for me to continue. I opened her fold and licked up and down it. Then I placed two fingers in her tight pussy and my thumb playing with her ass she cried in pain for a min then started moaning my name when I curled my fingers.. While fingering her I sucked on her clit. About 5 minutes later Ally started screaming " baby I'm gonna cum. Omg I so close. Aaa- Austin baby." Then she cummed everywhere I licked up all her juices. "Damn baby you taste so good" I told her while sticking my tongue in her mouth for her to taste. " are you sure you want this?" "Yes Austin please give it to me" I picked her up and slammed her against the wall while slamming my 10" dick in her tight pussy. "You want it rough baby" "yes Austin please" I spun her around so her ass was towards me and I walked us toward my bed frame. " grab the frame and bend over now." She did as I said while moaning alittle. I slapped her ass and slammed in to her again grabbing a Hand full of hair. I pulled her hair bring up so I could whisper in her ear. She screamed my name while slamming in her a few more times. I stopped when I knew she was about to cum and slapped her ass she moan loud "who's ass is this" I asked "yours baby" I slid my hand to her clit and started playing with it "who's pussy is this?" I asked a little louder. " nobody's" I slapped her again while slamming in to her " I asked who's pussy is this? If you don't answer you won't get any." I said seriously " fine it's yours Austin" that's all she had to say I started thrusting in her harder and harder making her moan which was music to my ears " fast Austin. Omg yes right there. Ooooooo. I'm yours only your so show me I'm no one else's. Damn your so big baby. " With all that I got closer and I knew she was getting there too. "Austin. austin. Aussss-tinnnn." I jumped out of bed when I felt cold water hit my face. "Austin it's time for class so get up." What? It was all a dream? I have never had that real of a dream about Ally before. What am I going to do and when did I get in bed last time I remember is when Ally kissed me last night she started crying so we sat in the living talking and watching movies. Well I got to get really for class I'll ask Ally about this later.

_  
A/n  
Sorry I know y'all wanted them to have sex but I got a plan. I swear they will have sex in the next two chapters just can't tell y'all which one yet ;). Hope y'all ain't mad at me...


	4. Chapter 4

~12pm after class~

I just got out of class and I was waiting on Ally so we can go home. All I could think about was that dream I had. I mean it felt so real and god knows I wanted it to be real but it wasn't and it probably won't ever become real. It's just wishful thinking. I was pulled my thoughts when I felt a hand on my knee. I looked up to see the beauty her self looking at me suspiciously. "Austin, what's on your mind?" She asked so kindly. "I'm thinking about a dream I had last night." I replied. She tilted her head. "Oh what was your dream about?" I ignored her question. "You ready to go home?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and nodded. We made our way to my car. We started heading home and Ally kept staring at me "what?" I said looking at her. "I just want to know what your dream was about. When I walked up on you thinking about it your face got red and you was getting a boner." She said shyly. I was hoping she didn't see that now I got to explain to her that I got a boner thinking about a sex dream I had about her. "Well ummm. I had a hot dream about having sex with a beautiful girl. " I said looking away. "Oh who was this beauty? Do I know her?" She asked looking a little upset. Why was she upset about this? I mean she acts a little jealous thinking about me liking a girl that's. That's not her. "You actually do know her. You know her really well actually. She is beautiful, smart, sweet, very caring and loving. I been in love with her since I met her but I couldn't have her because she was with someone else but now she's free. Yet I still can't have her." I replied. "Oh. I see. She must be a special girl since you seem to care a lot about her." She said with tears running down. I put my hand on her knee as we pulled in the drive. She went to get out but I grabbed her hand. "Ally stop crying please. Why are you crying?" I said while looking in her teary eyes. "Because you care so much about this girl. I wish it was me cause I have been in love with you since I met you. But I know you don't feel the same way. How could you? I'm fat, ugly, I use to be a stripper, I married your dad, and your hot." She said while letting tears fall. " Baby it is you. Your beautiful to me and your far from fat. I don't give a damn about your past it doesn't change how I feel about you if anything it makes me love you more to know how strong you are." I said while close the gap between us. Lifted her chin up with one finger so she was looking me in the eyes. I let her know how serious I was just by looking at her we both leaned in til our lips was so close. "I have been dreaming of this day for a while" I told her right before I kissed her. We started getting heated so I grabbed her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around me while letting a moan slip out. I unlocked and open the door to the house. When inside I slammed the door shut while placing soft kisses down her neck. I sat her on the kitchen table and started to take her clothes off once she was naked I just stared at how beautiful she really was. "I know I'm ugly and fat so please stop staring." She yelled. "I'm staring at how beautiful you are. I'm going to show you what I see." I told her before kissing her again. She took my clothes off while I was kissing and suck on her neck and boobs. I placed kisses all the way to her pussy which was super wet. I teased her clit for a few mins before sticking two fingers in her tight wet pussy as harder as I can. "Oh baby. Faster faster." She moaned as I got harder and faster with my fingers. I leaned down kissing her neck whispering in her ear. "Wait til you feel my 10" dick in you baby. You just think this is good. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't walk tomorrow." "Oh Austin I'm about to cum baby." With that she cummed all over my hand. I pulled my fingers out and licked one. "Omg ALS you taste so good. Here taste it." She sucked my fingers til there was nothing left. That just turned me on more with her moaning at the taste of herself. I pulled her to the edge of the table. " you ready?" I asked "yes Austin give it to me." Not think twice I slammed in to Ally's tight pussy three times before finding a fast hard pace. The empty room was filled with our moans and the noise of our body's slapping together. It was music to my ears. I started to go 10x faster and harder hit her spot every times. I slapped her ass then flipped her over so she was bend over the table. I picked one of her legs up and place it on the table which made it tighter and deeper. "Austin Austin aaaausssstiiiin. Slap my ass baby. Pull my hair show me I'm yours." That just made me go even faster and harder. I started slapping her ass and pulling her hair. When she started moaning I knew she liked it rough so I flipped her again and picked her up still going in and out as fast and hard as I could. I slammed us against to wall a few time and on the table with each time I would score a moan from me and Ally. Finally after an hour of rough sex we both cum. We headed up in my bed with her laid across my chest. Once we could breathe again we speak. "Omg Austin that was... Amazing. And your right I will not be able to walk tomorrow. " she said with a smile. "It was amazing baby. I just love being with you like that." We got up and I put some boxers on and throw Ally one of my shirts. We walked down stair and omg. We got a lot of work to do but you know what it was great sex so I don't care.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

I looked around the room it was a total wreck. Table broke, holes in the walls, broken glass everywhere and the lamp turned over. Did we really do that during sex? I wander. You know what I don't care I'll fix it cause that sex we just had was amazing. It still blows my mind just thinking about. I'm glad me and Austin finally had sex. To tell you the truth that's one of the reason me and Mike always fought cause he knew I want to have sex with Austin and was in love with him. My life hasn't been normal since my mom died but it feels normal when I'm with Austin. "We should clean this up. Or we could just have sex again." Austin said smiling at me. Sex would be great but I think we need to clean up this up cause my OCD is starting to kick in and I can't handle this mess. I started clean while Austin fixed all the broken shit. About an hr later every thing was back the way they was. We decide to go to the beach today with our friends Trish and Dez. Let me tell you about them two. Trish is 18 has her nose and belly pierced and let 5 tattoos. We been friends since we was 5 we been like sisters ever since. She knows everything about me. Her live has be bad ever since her dad died we she was 12 because her mom remarried a year later to an asshole who abused her mom and raped her everyday til he died when she was 16. He was rich that's the only reason her mom wouldn't leave him. While after he died they got broke and lot everything cause he left it all to his ex wife so Trish's mom started doing drugs and shit and ended up in jail when she was 17 so Trish had to become a stripper to get money just like me. One night a guy paid us 1000 each to have sex with each other while he watched so we did it. Guess how that guy was. Mike Moon that's who and that how I met him. But anyways me and Trish been thru everything together. Now there is Dez he is Austin's hot 20 yr old best friend. I don't know his story but I know he been thru a lot and that he has known Austin since they was 4. From pictures I seen he use to dress in crazy colorful clothes but now he dresses like Austin. He has snake bites (which is so hot on him) and he like 17 tattoos and a full shelve on his right arm. That's our friends. I have always wanted a tattoo and something besides my belly pierced but Mike wouldn't let me. I noticed last night Austin has "young and reckless" on his rib cage and "Moon" across his back.

~ Beach ~  
We got to the beach 5 mins ago and we are now look for our friends. I finally spot my sexy tan friend sitting with a hot tatted guy. We reach them and notice they are really close. " do y'all have something to tell us?" Austin ask with a confused look on his face. They look up and start laugh. Then Dez start talking " yea man me and Trish are dating know. I asked her out yesterday. We got really close when y'all was upset and didn't feel like hanging" I looked at Trish and smile cause after all she been thru she finally looks really happy.

~A/n~

i know this ain't my best chapter but I have write block and I cant think of anything to write right now. It's like the plan I had just wiped fron my memory. The only reason I wrote today was because I have written anything In a while. i promise I'll make it up to y'all in the next two chapters. Review and pm me to give me some idea if you would like. Well see you guys again soon.


	6. Chapter 6

They had a great time at the beach with their friends but Austin had a feeling that someone was watching them the whole time. He kept looking around to see but couldn't find anyone looking at them. So he shook it off and told him it was nothing. Little did he know someone was watching them. That person watched every touch, every kiss, and every flirty look Ally and Austin did.

~3 months later~ Austin's POV :  
It's been 3 months. Me and Ally are dating now and it's great. Let me just tell you about our sex life it's wonderful we have hot rough sex 3 times a day. Anyways enough about that. For the past 3 months I have felt like someone watches my every move. I said something to Ally about it and she says she feels that way when we are together. I just want to know who the hell is following me around. Well I'm now waiting on Ally she had class today but I didn't. She texted me 30 mins ago and told me she had something to tell me. I'm scared to know what it is. What if she breaks up with me, tells me she find someone else. I'm going crazy. I hear the door open and shut so I run down stairs to see Ally. " hey baby." I say while kissing her. "Austin sit down we need to talk" she said. Omg what is wrong why she say it like that. I just nod and sit down. " Austin, I'm pregnant. The doctor say a month and a half. I'm sorry I ruined your life. I didn't mean to get pregnant. I understand if you..." I cut her off. "You didn't ruin my life baby. If anything you made it better. I love you and this baby. We are going to be great parents." I told her I was happy we was having a baby. I honestly hope it's a girl because I already have my queen and then I would have my princess. Ally hugged me and told me she loved me. She knew we would be great parents. I was trying to be as happy as I really was but I couldn't because I had a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen. I put it to the side and we called our best friends to tell them the great new we had. They was so happy for us. Trish being her wanted to go shopping for the baby already. So Ally talked Trish into just going shopping for them and me and Dez decided to see at the house and wait on them to get back. Dez and I were playing video games when I got that feeling again that someone was watching me. " hey Dez. Do you feel like someone is staring at us?" I asked with a confused look. "Yea, I been feeling that way the whole time I been here. I just thought you was checking me out." I rolled me eye because leave it to Dez to say something stupid like that. I get up and watch around looking every where. Then finally I find a camera hidden on the book case behind a book. "How the hell did this get here, how long has it been here, and who the hell is watching?" I yelled very pissed. Dez and I decided to look around the whole house to see if there was any more. We found one in each room in the whole house which was 15. We ripped all of them out I can't believe someone put camera in my house. Dez told me he could track who got the cameras and what IP address was on it but he wouldn't be done till late so I told him that him and Trish could stay the night. About an hour later Ally and Trish walked in laughing and talking about girl stuff. " hey baby, what are those?" Ally said pointing at the cameras. Someone put these cameras in our house and been watching us. Dez is tracking it all down. Oh and Trish y'all are staying here tonight." I said and they both nodded.

A/n  
Hope y'all like this chapter... Who do y'all think is watching them?


End file.
